Did you ever cry rewritten
by ItsHidingInsideMe
Summary: I took from my old one and remade it into something... a little more interesting. Rated M for alot of inapropriate stuff. Basic disclaimer, I mean seriously though, if I get sued im gonna be mad . Enjoy! and don't complain... Gaara will show up soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Did you ever cry**

**Chapter one**

My life is what Stephen King's nightmares are made of. You think I'm exaggerating? Well I can't change your mind but I can show you that this shit happens, that sometimes... bad things can happen to the good guys and more often then not, good things happened to the bad guys.

I can barely bring myself to wake in the mornings now. I can't seem to find a worthwhile reason to drag my ass out of bed. Do me a favor. Look in your mirror when you wake up in the morning, before you put on your masks and inhabitions. What do you see?

I look into my own eyes. I can see the years of abuse are clearly visable in these green pools. Think you could see it too?

I don't want to bored you with the "It all started when I was...". Yeahhhh... No.

I have to say I had it pretty good up until I was around five or six. My parents were the greatest from what I could remember. My mother was a doctor and my father usually stayed at home with me.

As I guess with every good to do family there is one black sheep. My uncle... Well kind of. He was an old school friend of my mom's, they were pretty tight back then. When dad had stuff he needed to do we called Ryu. I have recently come to know how much of a bastard he actually is.

Yes "is" not "was". You see, my parents were in a plane crash. How often does that fucking happen? I mean, I know I wasn't the only one to lose someone but seriously. How often do you hear people say "They died in a plane crash..."? Not often. Anyways thats not the point.

After the crash, I was placed in the care of Ryu. Old family friend, decent looking, nothing suspicious right? Wrong. That thing I was saying about the black sheep? Ryu was a registered sex offender, child molester, you get the gist of it.

It would seem my mom paid several thousand dollars to make sure he was never charged. Maybe she had a thing for him, who am I to judge?

Pfffft. Right.

I didn't realize that what he did then and what he had started to do now was bad until my second year in junior hgh when they talked about sexual harassment.

I talked to Ryu about it that day. That's when the fun stuff started.

"Uhmm Ryu? I have to talk to you..." I rubbed my left arm nervously as he entered the kitchen where I was waiting.

"Yes?" he leaned against the counter with his arms crossed.

I didn't want to bring up, I didn't want him to get mad at me. What if he thinks I told?

"I think... I think that maybe when you touch me... That you shouldn't anymore. I learned in class today that it's called sexual harassment if I dont like it..." My face was red and I felt a sick pit in the bottom of my stomach. It was embarassing to think about all the stuff I was so naive about but I was wanting more and more to learn about all this stuff.

I almost flinched as his cold gaze drifted over me. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I feel gross when you touch me! I think you need to stop."

He had never done something like it before so it sorta came as a shock to me. He slapped me... Hard.

My name is Sakura Haruno. Welcome to my wonderful life.

**A/N: **

**Hello my readers... uhmmm holy fuck. yeaaaahhh... Re-doing because my old writings suck.**

**Can't guarentee i'll finish this one either, thanks for reading.**

**GIVE ME SOMETHING TO WORK WITH DAMMIT!**

**Anyway, I am awesome, You want to marry me, yadda yadda yadda... REVIEW! **

**You know what? this just won't do, I'll give you an ultimatum.**

**Review and i promise to not sell my sister on ebay, ok? **

**Loves and huggles my sweet little readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you ever cry**

**Chapter two**

**A/N:**

**Fuck reviews, i'll just keep writing. **

**Only if I dont feel my work is pleasing anyone I will probably just discontinue again.**

**I wrote this while xtremely high. Like damn... yeah.**

School became a nightmare for me. Going to school with the gangs that ran the streets was never fun. Most of the guys were often in and out of juvy and jail from a number of thing.

Drugs, rape, arson, burglary, possesion and the like. There were two gangs that ran the streets.

The Sand and The Elite. I'll get back to this eventually, trust me. It's a major part in what i'm telling you.

Moving on...

Ever since the day I asked Ryu to stop touching me, things just went downhill.

He was cruel in the ways he would touch me. Yanking my pink hair violently and biting my neck or shoulder. He would slam me into walls when he got pissed off. There was even one occasion where he shoved me down a flight a stairs.

But when it came down to it, I prefered when he hit me. When he hit me I didn't feel dirty. When my head came into contact with the door or wall, I never felt like I was one touch away from becoming impure.

All good things come to an end eventually. I was unlucky up to this point why shouldn't luck keep giving me the short end of the stick?

Freshman year was the start of quite an eventful next few years.

This day started out pretty normal. I got ready for school while Ryu yelled at me from downstairs.

After pulling my hair back into a ponytail and grabbing my bag, I ran down the stairs.

"What the hell took you so long? You're gonna be late and that makes me look bad."

I rolled my eyes. "No. It makes _me_ look bad but in a way it doesn't. I have straight A's. So my teachers really dont give a shit if I miss an hour or so." I ducked when he attempted to slap me. Yeah, I was getting good at this.

"Get in the car you little bitch. I'll deal with you later." He hissed at me and shoved my out the door. I shuddered. His hands are always cold.

I didnt want to think about that though. It was a closed space I was getting into with him. God really hates me, I just know it.

Ryu slid in beside me and we headed off to the run down school that was Kishimoto Highschool. He grabbed my arm as I was getting out of the car.

"We will be having a nice little chat after dinner you understand? Now get your fat ass inside and you better stay out of trouble got it?"

I nodded and made my way inside. I really hated it when he called me fat or ugly. If I was, it was because he made me that way. Well maybe i'm not exactly fat because he rarely fed me.

It was only eight and I already wanted today to be over. I ran into Gaara No Sabaku. Love my life, just fucking love it.

"Goddamit! Watch where you're going you fucking bitch!"

Meet the leader of The Sand. Gaara No Sabaku, incredibly sexy, dangerous, aaaand...

"Did you fucking hear a word I said? Move!"

A complete and total ass. I stepped out of the way and made my way over to my locker. Maybe he has a perfectly good reason for being such a douche but then again, maybe he doesn't.

I don't go straight to class. I mean I never do anyway so why should I today? Big mistake. Fuck me.

Sitting on the roof was a favorite past time of mine... Until today. Upon exiting on the top of the school, somone proceeded to slam me into the wall of the shed that was used for school's electrical system.

I groaned as my head made contact with the concrete. This was normal but it hit on the tender spot from where Ryu shoved me the other day. Beautiful.

"Look here Sasuke, She's cute. A little on the scrawny side but cute enough." I winced and cracked my eye open. My dear old friend Kiba was standing over me.

Now we used to be friends back in about sixth grade. Until the day he was initiated into the The Elites. His required task? Beat the shit out of what a good job he did.

"What the hell Kiba? Why are you guys up here?" I groaned and forced myself into a full upright position. White lights danced across my vision so I shut my eyes.

A shadow fell across face. "She seems ok. Maybe you want to have some fun with her first huh? Just to get her started for the real party."

My eyes shot open. "Whoa! What?" I hissed in pain. I forced myself back as far as I could when Kiba advanced on me.

"Come on Sakura, It won't hurt unless you struggle." He told me as he reached towards me.

Fuck no. I dont think so. I shot my knee up catching him in the jaw. I tried to jump up and run but my head hurt worse than I originally thought. I stumbled over my own feet. Intelligent huh?

Kiba jumped on me and punched my face. I grunted fromt he contact and whimpered as his hands shoved my wrists against the concrete of the roof.

"K-Kiba, please! D-don't do it..." I coughed as my vision started swimming. I struggled as best I could as I felt his hands sliding down my arms. "I'm serious! Don't touch me please!" I started crying. This wasn't something I wanted! I searched frantically for a way to escape but all I saw was Sasuke Uchiha's smug face.

I couldnt help but squirm as Kiba started touching me all over.

"Fuck you Kiba! How could you try somethig like this? I used to be your friend!" I screamed at him. He growled and yanked my belt out of the the belt as a way to hold my hands so he could have better leverage, he started to tug my shirt up.

Sasuke laughed. "Nice body Haruno. I have to say I can't wait til I get to have a go."

I cried as Kiba undid the clasp of the bra I was wearing.

"Stop! Please! Help! Help me! Someone please!" I screamed. Sasuke leaned over me.

"Keep screaming and I'll have to shut you up." he warned. My eyes widened when he pulled out the red an black butterfly knife. (A/N: Not butterfly designs mind you but the style of knife. Clarified)

It was sad that in that particular moment, I wanted nothing more than to be home. I would rather deal with Ryu. I clenched my eyes shut and bit my lip as I waited for them to get it over with.

"Hey! What the fuck?"

That was Kiba's voice. I gasped as I felt the pressure of his body on mine disappear. I quickly undid my belt that was holding my hands together and yanked my shirt back over my body. Sasuke was gone and Kiba was lying on the ground. I ran off the roof as fast as I could.

I went straight to the nurses office. "Yeah, I had an accident. I need to be patched up." The woman didn;t even ask questions, jst got right to the point. How nice.

After getting fixed up I texted Hinata.

_Come meet me in the library. I need to talk to you._

She didn't text me back so I headed to the library. Usually when she doesn't respond that generally means she'll do it.

I think today just might have an upside. I hope...

**A/N:**

**Soooooo? How was it? TELL MEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Did you ever cry**

**Chapter three**

Oh the Library. What a wonderful and peaceful place. Hinata was waiting for me in the back.

I sat next her and dropped my forehead to the desk.

"What happened Sakura?" she asked me quietly. I sighed contently as she rubbed my back.

"Well long story short, I went to the rooftop like usual, only this time..." I rubbed my eyes to try and find a way to put it so she wouldn't worry.

"Kiba and Sasuke were up there... Kiba- He tried to- He was going to r-rape me..." I spit out. Smooth Sakura. Real Smooth. Hintata gasped.

"B-but why?" she asked desperately. "He is usually decent to you..."

"Yeah well this time he wasn't showing remorse." I wanted to scream. Thank you Fate. Karma is a bit late to the party. Yeah... Ignore me.

"I'm sorry Hinata, that I always drag you down with my problems. I mean nothing ever seems to go right for me you know?" The timid girl smiled softly at me. She was such a sweet friend. Although I couldn't help but notice just how much she seemed to look up to Yamanaka, that pig. Hey, don't get me wrong. I used to be friends with her too.

Friends sometimes stop being friends for the most retarded of reasons, hers you ask? She was mad because I was hiding secrets from her. The same ones I have never told a soul except Hinata.

Starting to regret that quite possibly soon-to-be mistake. (A/N: please tell me you understand that part.) Hinata was always the type to be the loose end. It will more than likely get her in a bit of trouble.

"Sakura. You should Just call Ryu and have him come get you. I mean, why deal with this stuff today?"

I stood up and stretched. "Good idea. Just not sure I want to be holed up with Ryu on his day off." My shaggy pink hair fell in my eyes and I brushed it back. "I'll give him a call after I get my stuff out of my locker." I hugged her and made my way out of the library.

So today couldn't possibly get any worse right? Wrong. Well I guess you might have guessed it would since I said there was no way it could... Oh shit... I'm rambling again. My bad.

I was so misfortuned as to run into none other than Gaara Sabaku again. I cried out as I stumbled backwards, straight onto my ass. Lovely huh?

"Fuck! I am soo sorry! I-I should watch where i'm going..." I don't know what I was more shocked by. The fact that he extended his hand to help me or that when he spoke to me it wasn't in a rude way.

"Don't worry about it Haruno. I heard you had a pretty tough morning so far. Just try to stay out of my way from now on." He helped me up and went on his way without another word.

I sighed and pulled my junk out of the locker and stuffed it in my bag. "I am sooo just going to keep it all in my bag from now on. I'm getting quite tired of running into people." I sighed and made my way to the office.

"Miss Shizune, could you by chance call Ryu? I really need to go home now." I indicated my bandaged head and probably by now extremely bruised eye. The dark haired woman nodded and dialed the number.

I can't say I wasn't worried about how he would react. Ryu had become so moody it was hard to tell what I would get hit for or what I would get violated for. Maybe today would end decently. Maybe being key word.

**Back at the house:**

Well he wasn't happy thats for sure. Our little "talk" was moved from later to right now.

"Ow! Fuck! Could you not pull my hair?" I gritted my teeth as my face exploded in pain. The bastard punched me. I may have a few more bruises to cover... Joy.

Ryu dropped me and stood over me. "Explain to me again what happened."

I forced myeself to sit up. "K-Kiba tried to rape me. But someone saved me."

I could tell from the look on his face he didn't believe me. "Who saved you?" His voice was cold and demanding.

Huh... Who did save me? "I-I didn't see anyone. I had my eyes closed and suddenly I didn't feel Kiba on me anymore! When I opened my eyes, Sasuke was gone and Kiba was laying out on the ground about three feet away."

Ryu smirked. "Well how do I know that Kiba didn't use you?"

"You dont and I would really apreciate it if you didn't try to find out." I made my way out of the dining room and to the bathroom.

Yowch... eha, thats gonna definately leave a mark. I mused to myself as I pressed tenderly on the sking under my eye and by my lip.

"Dammit Ryu...someone is definately gonna notice this." I hissed to myself as I cleaned my split lip.

Everytime I look in the mirror I got sick to my stomach.

Why me? Why couldn't this have happened to Ino? To Sasuke or why did it have to happen at all?

Sinking to my knees I just couldn't hold back the tears.

I was almost raped, I was constantly molested and beaten. There isn't a day that goes by without me feeling like I don't belong... Why does it have to hurt?

**A/N:**

**Forgive all the jumping around** **and shite. I am trying to practice new writing styles. Lame I know. Just roll with the punches and review.**

**On a new note. This stuff is actually based off a series of events that I was around. Sakura is the voice of all the girls in my town that are and have been abused.**

**Physical and sexual abuse is not something I take lightly. **

**Disclaimer: not my show, not my characters, but fuck it all, this is my storyline. NO PLAGARISM BITCHES!**

**Loooveee yoouu! ~Hearts~ Sincerely, ItsHidingInsideMe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Did you ever cry**

**Chapter four**

**A/N: **

**I don't think I really have to do a disclaimer. I'm not making money off this shit. Enjoy the story. It only gets even more twisted from here.**

**Read at your own risk. I refuse to tolerate flames from people who have read the summery and just want to be retarded.**

**No bullshit allowed. Clarified.**

After my initial beating from Ryu, I had a pretty good day. He kept to himself, let me rest and didn't even invade my personal space. Guess maybe even someone as unlucky as me can a have a few good days.

I laid on my bed the following morning just wondering. Looking out the windows I saw what a beautiful day it was. Fuck the sky. So cheerful when it had no right to be.

All happy feeling and warm. What lies. Desolation was at its peak in my mind. Chronic depression. Speaking of chronic, I pulled my small stash from under my bedside. Ryu being the wonderful guardian he is, gives me marijuana to help with the pain he puts me through. Pretty thoughtful of him.

Not saying I condone my own usage but everyone has vices. I don't have sex and I don't drink. Smoking helps me, who are you to judge what I do?

I took my three hits and made my down to the livingroom. Ryu wouldn't be back for a few hours. Time for some horror flicks bitches.

Yes, me. The timid little Sakura Haruno, likes watching movies where I can see other people in pain. It gives me small bit of satisfaction knowing that out there, everything I go through... there is another girl going through the same thing. Pretty sick yeah. But wouldn't you find the same comfort if you were in my shoes?

SAW movies are my favorites. Jigsaw... He knew how shit worked. I have to say I think I idolized him and Hannibal Lector. They just wanted to make the world a better place.

Well shit, my thoughts go down dark roads sometimes. I hope this doesn't creep you out too much. I laugh at myself and my own sick though process.

"This is all your fault Ryu." I whisper to no one on partiular. my head shot up when the door swung open. Ryu, in all his drunken glory, was being sat on the couch by two attending officers.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked frantically. The larger of the two officers spoke.

"He was found passed out next to what we assumed was his vehicle. Just keep him in the house. Have a good afternoon."

They left me with the drunk, molesting son of a bitch. I crept away from the livingroom and ran up the stairs to my room. I didnt want him to know I was still at home. I was afraid.

It seeems stupid to think I would be afraid of a sicko like him. I should be stronger, I shouldn't feel this way... But I do. Nothing changes. I'm weak, so useless. So very alone right now.

**Normal POV:**

Ryu stirred in his drunken state and swung his feet off the couch. He groaned in pain as it took some effort to slow his spinning equilibrium down.

"Sakura! I know you're here! You left your movies on." He smirked as he heard the steps creaking. She was coming down. Sakura stood at the bottom of the steps not looking at him.

"What do you think you're doing home little girl?" He slurred as he walked as best as he could towards her.

The pink haired girl's throat closed as he stood in front of her. "And what have I told you about wearing shirts like that around here?"

Her shirt was barely considered low cut and it covered everything but her arms. "It's that new shirt I got from the concert you took me to last month." she stated. Ryu rubbed his face.

"You make it hard for me to keep my hands to myself. Don't dress like such a slut." he growled roughly.

Sakura flinched at his words and looked down. Her guardian gripped her arm and pressed her against the wall. "Trust me, even if I wanted to do something I'm way past my usual consumption level. You're safe for tonight." he told her as he kissed the top of her head.

Sakura shuddered and waited for him to go upstairs. _Well that was close. _she thought to herself. She started shuddering and wrapped her arms around herself. "I don;t fucking dress like a slut..." she shook her head and grabbed her jacket.

"Ryu! i'm headed out for a few hours maybe. I'll be back before dark." she slammed the door shut behnd her.

**Sakura's POV:**

I dress like a slut? I looked down at what I was wearing. Ok so a tiny sliver of my belly shows, big deal. My breasts are covered and my legs are too. Cargo pants do that for me. The only thing even remotely "slutty" about my outfit is probably the statement on the front. I found it at the thrift store.

Don't ask what it says, It's not important. Anyways... I made my way down the street towards the park.

So I guess I lack some serious intelligence right now. With so much on my mind and everything you know?

The streets around here? Not good. Gang fights and wannabe gansters roamed the streets. Most of the Sand members are actually from around here. Three of the Elites are from here too I believe.

I made it to the park no problem. I was harassed shortly after arriving.

Introducing the Akatsuki. The biggest, baddest and most agressive of the gangs around here. I have never ran into the leader (thank god!) But I did have the misfortune of running into none other than Sasuke Uchiha's older brother.

Itachi.

That man ran the streets keeping other gangs in check. Making sure the Elites and the Sand paid their dues. Sick as it may be... I guess it works for them.

Back to the situation at hand, I saw Itachi and Hidan headed this way. Goodbye peaceful park. I crawled into one of the child tunnels scattered around the playground and prayed they wouldn't find me.

"Hello there little blossom."

No such luck... You know I blame god. I sighed and buried my face in my hands.

"H-hey Itachi... How can I help you today?"

"How about you step out of the toy and talk to me."

Ok, now dont get me wrong... Itachi is ok sometimes... He can be just as cruel as Ryu or Sasuke but once or twice I have been caught by him when he was in a good mood. Thank the Fates, good mood it sounds like.

"Why are you here? I already told things can get dangerous for a girl like you, especially if you're alone."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "I needed to get away from the house for a few hours. Bad day yesterday and this afternoon was intresting." I backed away from them slowly, taking small steps.

Itachi smirked. "You had a run-in with Sasuke huh?" He crossed his arms.

"How did you know that?" I asked. I stopped backing away for a second.

"He was saying something about almost getting lucky with a pink haired bitch."

I narrowed my eyes at the comment and grit my teeth.

"His words not mine. Besides, he says some guy in black jacket with his face covered beat the shit out of the dog-boy and ran Sasuke off."

I rolled my eyes and started backing away again. Unfortunately I ran into Hidan's shirtless form.

"Where do you think you're goin?" he growled. Itachi smirked.

"Well Haruno, I have to be going. Enjoy the company of Hidan." He walked away leaving me with the silver haired man with an evil countence.

I ran away from the park as fast as my bruised legs could. Running from the Akatsuki? I'm fucked.

Ryu was waiting for me when I got back later. He was pissed. "What the hell were you thinking insulting the Uchiha like that!" He hissed as he yanked me inside the door and slammed it shut.

"What are you talking about? Which Uchiha and how did I insult him?" I flinched as he gripped my hair in a tight lock.

"Sakura, Why did you lie about Sasuke and Kiba trying to rape you?"

I whimpered in pain as he pressed me into the wall, hand still threaded through my hair.

"I-I didn't! They were going to!" I choked on my words, He growled and punched up into my stomach.

His voice sent cold shivers down my back. "He is telling me the opposite. That you were teasing him and leading him on." I felt unease settle in my stomach, my blood ran cold at the jealous tone in Ryu's voice. This was scarier than the first time he touched me, by far even scarier than the day he threw me down the stairs. He made me follow him into the livingroom. It was more of him dragging me by the root of my hair. I grimaced when he threw me down on the thin carpet.

My eyes went wide as I saw the custom Vans that belonged to none other than, of course, Sasuke Uchiha. I backed away quickly until I ran into my guardian's legs. He grabbed my arm and yanked me up.

"So Sasuke, she claims you and Kia tried to rape her." I could hear the disbelief in his voice. I knew better than to say anything while he was holding my arm. I just let my head hang so I could use my hair to shield my face.

"Well then you have raised a liar Ryu. She comes onto me in the halls. Always winking at me, touching me as she passes me int the hallways," He was smirking and I knew it. I felt my cheeks burning with shame as he continued.

"She walked up to pass me earlier and whispers that she wanted to meet me up on the roof and I thought nothing of it."

Ryu laughed. "Is that so? Well what happened then?"

"She dragged me around to the electrical shed and just attacked me. Not be insulting but I can't say I didn't enjoy it. Then when I started to join in on the fun she ran off laughing at me."

I felt my lip twitch as I snarled at him. "You son of a bitch! That is not what happened! You told Kiba to go ahead and prepare me for the rest of the party then you proceeded to tell me you couldn't wait for your turn!" I gasped as Ryu bit down roughly on my shoulder. "Ryu! P-please stop, it hurts..." I chewed on my lip, feeling even mre humilated. Sasuke laughed at my obvious discomfort. My kind as ever guardian shoved me towards Sasuke. The bastard's grip was crueler than Ryu's own.

"You want to have some fun with her? I don't allow penetration just yet. She's still innocent on that whole deal, you got it?" I felt myself freeze, he had just given permission to my almost rapist to touch me and use me.

"D-don't I get a say in this? I never did anything to tease him Ryu I swear!" I tried to pull from Sasuke but he clentched his hands tighter. "Please don't let him do this Ryu!" I had resorted to begging this man for something. All he was doing was loading Sasuke with the knowledge he could use to control me.

Ryu didn't give a shit. As long as I remained a virgin he probably never would. "I think you need it. You shouldn't have lied like you did." He lazily saluted Sasuke and walked from the livingroom. Sasuke's dark smile creeped me the fuck out. I mean it was bad enough what he and Kiba did yesterday but now? He had ever intent to get me in anyway he could. I wanted to disappear as he dragged me upstairs to the guest room. I backed away from him and tried to calm myself down.

"Where do you think you're going? I paid some decent money for this."

"Wha- wait! You paid my _guardian_ money to be able to u-use me?" I felt the naseau problem come back ten times worse than before. Ryu was trying to prostitute me out now? I sank to the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs as far away from Sasuke as I could.

"You c-can't touch me!" I tried to keep my voice steady but he caught the tremble underneath. He leaned over me and forced me to stand and tossed me on the bed. I started crying. No one was going to save me this time. I went limp hoping he would get bored and leave but he smirked and started removing most of my clothes.

"Yes, I paid money. Even a little extra so I can get some pics. The guys are gonna love this at school." I bit my lip as he started tracing the studded edge of my black bra. "I like this one even better than the blue one you had yesterday." He started kissing an nipping my neck softly. What could have been almost romantic in feeling, it only made me want to vomit. I jumped and tried to wiggle away when I felt him unbuttoning my pants.

"Uchiha! Y-you have to stop please! Please don't!" I cried as he started touching me. He looked in my eyes.

"I could just save this for at the school. Meet me up on the rooftop. You dont give me what I paid for then i'll make you pay, understand?"

I paled at his words. I knew what this meant for me. I have now just become indebted to the Elites. I was officially Sasuke's little bitch until he thinks he got all he can out of me. I choked back a sob and nodded.

"I understand Sasuke." I said in a low hushed voice. He kissed me roughly, biting hard on my lip, drawing blood.

"I sure hope you do." he growled as he stood and left the room.

Life just decided to up and rape my ass. No fucking joke. That phrase "Bite the pillow, i'm going in dry!" Yeah, Life doesn't even warn me.

Save me please?

**A/N: **

**Well my dear readers,**

**That concludes this broadcast today. Happened to have gotten supremely baked before I finished this chapter... the ending started sounding pretty mellow. :awwyeah:**

**So anywayyyys... REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Did you ever cry**

**Chapter five**

I felt sick to my stomach as I remained on the bed. Sasuke had made me his bitch and I think he planned it that way.

If that's the case... I'm so screwed for the rest of my life. Even if Sasuke doesn't actually penetrate me that doesn't mean Kiba or Neji wouldn't. I wouldn't even be surprised if Sai joined in just because he enjoyed seeing people, mainly women, in pain.

I was getting sick of this shit. As long as there is no actual sex... I think that makes me pure still... Right? I slowly make my way into my room and flopped on the bed. I have to go to school tomorrow and deal with what has happened here tonight. "...Even if nothing happens... Why do they want me? Is it the hair?" I asked myself as I stared at my reflection. My eyes screamed the pain my body felt, my hair was less exotic than could be expected.

I was a walking zombie. _They just want to hurt me huh? I'm not attractive. I'm just breakable._ I rememer thinking this clearly as I fell into a deep sleep.

I avoided Sasuke as best I could while school was in session. I admitted defeat when he and Neji cornered me at lunch.

"You get to the roof now. I have a nice little set-up for us. Neji will make sure you go there and wait for me. Be good Sa-ku-ra and maybe i'll let you off easily." He smirked the trademark smirk of his family as Neji escorted me to the roof of the school. He shoved me down on the make-shift bed under a small canopy.

"Really romantic set-up he has goin here. Can you just let me go and you can punch me a few times?" I tried to make it sound like a legitimate offer but my voice kept breaking and wavering.

"You're scared aren't you?" I could really hear the sympathy in his voice. How touching.

"He can't break a certain rule with reguards to what he paid for you. He can however take pictures or in his case be in the pictures with you."

I leaned away from the bed and stumbled from under the canopy in enough time to vomit. The last thing I needed was Ryu finding slutty pictures of me around town.

I clentched my eyes shut as Neji dragged me back in the canopy and made me rinse my mouth out as Sasuke walked over.

"So she knows right?"

"Yep. The box is by the bed. And I'm all set up for you guys. Make this stuff good if you want to make anything with these."

Sasuke laughed sisnterly. Just make sure you get the right angles. I want her guardian to squirm when he sees these shots."

I was put through the most serious humilation ever. Sasuke forced me out of my clothes, he had Neji take a shit ton of picture of me being posed provactively around himself. I felt absolutely disgusting as he made me get dressed.

"If you're a good girl for the rest of the day, you'll be free. Sound good?"

I nodded numbly and follwoed him back into the school. I wanted to go to the library but I didn't want to talk to Hinata, I didnt want to run into Gaara again. I hid in the girls bathroom and sobbed my eyes out. This wasn't going to end well.

**Normal POV:**

Gaara made his way from his third class to his next class stopping by the bathroom to wait for Temari.

She texted him from inside.

_That pink haired chick is in here crying. Wasn't she the one Sasuke and Kiba attcked?_

The red head sighed and scratched at his scalp.

_Yeah. It was. Just leave her be. If anything happened it's not like we could help change it. _

He leaned against the wall as Temari exited. "She was sobbing hard core and I saw blood on the floor. If the Elites did anything to her we have to look into it."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "She'll be fine for right now. Sasuke had her up top for pictures. He didn't do anything bad."

"Gaara, you saw this happen and you didn't do anything about it?"

"I am done talking to you. If you're just gonna bitch me out I dont want to hear it. I said don't worry about it. I've got it covered." He walked away leaving a very pissed off and flustered Temari in his wake.

"Dammit Gaara." She sighed as she followed him.

Sakura washed her face and yanked her hair back into a ponytail before exiting the bathroom.

**Sakura's POV:**

I can't believe they got the pictures developed so fast. I saw Sasuke talking to a group of guys and heard them snickering as I passed on my way to my next class.

Whilst sitting in history during a long drawn out lecture, an office aid came to the room with an orange mail thing and showed a piece of paper to the teacher. As the aid walked towards me I knew what was in the orange envelope.

The pictures.

I didn't even open it. I knew who it was for.

All for Ryu.

Thank you Fates. Your such a bitch sometimes. I put the thing that was sure would lead to a beating inside my bag. I did not look forward to going home today.

**Back at home:**

I made the walk home last a half an hour longer than it should have. To say I was hesitating was an understatement. I quickly made my way through the front door in hopes that I wouldn;t see Ryu.

"Where do you think you're going? You're late." He stood off in the livingroom with his arms crossed. I grimaced and walked into the room slowly.

"What the hell took you so long?" His voice was demanding. I hate him so much sometimes.

I handed him the orange envelope and stepped back. "I-I was actually trying to avoid having to give those to you..." He opened the thing and let the photo's fall into his hands.

"Heh. The kid did good work. Find something to do until dinner. I have some calls to make."

He left me standing in complete shock. He didn't yell or hit me. My one question had to be _Who the fuck does he need to call?_

I ran up to my room to change. I sighed. No matter what I put on Ryu wuld just say it made me look like a slut. I threw my white bathing suit on under my black cargo pants and tossed a grey stetch tank top on as well.

I grabbed my bag and headed outside. Swimming would take my mind off of things. It usually did.

I made my way to the hidden part of the lake. As far as I knew, no one else knew of the enclosed space. I was always alone when I came here as well. I stripped from my clothes and dove into the water. I gasped as I came up for air.

Since all the wter was in the shade it was just a touch chilly. I didnt mind though. the cool water felt like heaven on my sore body, it bit into a few of my open wounds making them throb in short bursts.

I swam around for a bit then laid out on my towel. What a remarkable afternoon.

**A/N:**

**Ok, I have an explaintion for why these chapters are a bit short. Unfortunately I don't have the time or patience to explain it. One of these days maybe though. REVIEWS ARE LOVED. I mean at least tell me you hate me ok? ok.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Did you ever cry**

**Chapter six**

**A/N: **

**Me: Did you miss me?**

**Sakura: Uhm not really. Sorry.**

**Gaara: Can't say I have.**

**Me: Guess what? My story, shit happens (insert evil smile here) I could kill you guys off if I wanted. O_O**

**Sakura: WAIT! DON'T DO THAT!**

**Me: Convince them to write more reveiws and i'll spare your's and/or Gaara's life ^^**

**Gaara: Why involve me in this?**

**Me: Well girls love you, Thus if they don't want to see you die, they should review. Toodles all!**

**Anyways. Ideas people, Ideas. Review. Or I'll have to take out all my issues on poor Sakura and Gaara here!**

**Oops! Yeah I said it. Believe me. Gaara has a pretty big role coming up :awwyeah:**

I guess laying there as long as I did, I let time get away from me. I awoke from my nice rest to the sound of my phone going off.

"Hello?"

_"Where the hell are you? You've been gone for three hours."_

"So? I have been swimming and napping. I'm staying out of trouble. I'll try and be home in an hour."

_"Hurry up. Keep me waiting any longer and we are going to have some issues."_

I clicked my phone closed and stood up. I realised then that my issues with Ryu were gonna be less than what I was just about to deal with. As I was packing my stuff away I heard the branches behind me snap.

So much for personal peace. My sacred spot was about to be desecrated by some people. Great.

"Well look here Itachi. You were right. She is here."

Kisame Hoshigake. Itachi's partner and best friend. And they were both seeing me in less clothes then normal. I growled and went to pull my shirt on when Itachi snatched it away.

"No need to be so formal with me love. Going for a swim?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Actually I was headed home when you two showed up." I scratched my head nervously. I stood up and reached for my pants. Itachi took those too. I facepalmed. Yes you heard correctly, facepalmed.

"Itachi please... Can I have my clothes back?" I asked quietly. Kisame and Itachi laughed.

"Why dont you swim with us for a bit. Relax. Take a load off." The Uchiha smirk ever present on his face.

"Uhm. Sorry Itachi but I really should head out..." I felt my throat close as he stepped closer to me.

"Then I have one little thing for you to do for me. Hidan has to go on a small mission for us. I want you to go with him. Help him impress some of our clientele." I bristled as he kissed me lightly.

"Fine. You know where I live. Have him come get me when he heads out. How long is this small mission?" I grabbed my ants out off Itachi's grasp and yanked them on.

"About three days and you'll go out of town. I was able to get ahold of your guardian and he said yes after some very careful convincing. The school has been notified as well."

I froze as I stuffed my shirt into my bag. "You were going to make me go even if I didnt want to? Come on! I don't belong to you all, the Elites, or the Sand! Stop assuming i'll drop everything everytime you ask me!" Ok, so first mistake, running from the Akatsuki. Check.

Second mistake, yelling at Itachi. Check.

Woohoo i'm fucked.

"Excuse little miss Haruno. You may not be an actual member of the Akatsuki but you should consider yourself lucky that I trust you enough to go on missions with my men." His fingers felt like they were leaving scorching trails down my cheek and neck.

"My a-apologies Itachi. I'll go." I grabbed my bag and walked out of the small clearing and towards my street.

I guess it took me longer then expected to get home. I didnt even have time to drop my bag before he started hitting me. He ignored me as I begged for him to stop. "Please Ryu! What did I do?" I hissed in pain as my face recieved another slap.

He froze for a second and it dawned on me. I forgot to throw my shirt on. Wearing a top like this probably wasnt a good idea.

"So, I see you like the bathing suit I bought you while I was out of town."

I nodded numbly as he undid the string around my back. _Just hit me! Don't touch me again please!_

Too bad he couldn't read my thoughts. I jerked away from him as reached up to touch me with his disgusting hands. Hands that caused unrestricted ammounts of pain and nightmares. He gripped tighter.

"Just one little peak Sakura. I promise not to make it last too long." His voice was dark and husky.

"Ryu no! I have to get ready to go. Itachi wants me to go out of town with his friend Hidan. I'll be gone for a few days. The last thing I want to think about is your disgusting hands on me!"

Where the fuck did my intelligence go? First yelling at Itachi and now at Ryu. Boldness in my situation only gave them something more to break. Something more they can take away from me. I really am stupid.

Ryu's face twisted into a satisfying grin. "You would do well to remember who you're talking to. Remeber who fed you, clothed you and kept a roof over your head."

"Barely feed me, prefer to remove my clothes rather than give me some and then as for the roof thing, thats your responsibility seeing as you are my guardian."

_Shut your fat mouth Sakura! You're gonna get in more trouble!_

Yeah. I asked for this.

He yanked the top off anyways and dropped me on the stairs. My back was bruised from before, the bottom step dug roughly into my lower back just on the old marks.

I didn't realize I was begging for him to stop. His hands grasped my breasts roughly and squeezed them. He laughed at the tears I felt falling from my eyes.

"R-Ryu! Don't please!" He ignored me and continued in his minstrations.

_Take me awa-ay! To a secret pla-ace! _

_My sweet esca-ape! Take me away!_

_I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine._

_I got a love and I know that it all mine._

_Oh-Whoa-ooh!_

Holy shit. Never in my life have I been so happy to hear that particular ringtone than I was now. I shoved Ryu off me and answered the phone.

"Tsunade! Hey! Long time since you last called. What's up?"

_"I called to see what was going on. The nurse at your school said you looked like you were attacked."_

"O-oh that. Me and Kiba had a big falling out. He wasn't thinking clearly and tried to attack me and I defended myself."

_"Well you're going to need to be more careful ok? I was scared when I heard that you were injured."_

"Don't worry about it. Ryu patched me up pretty good too."

There was a pregnant pause on her end.

_"I still don't trust that man. Are you sure he's treating you ok?"_

"Yeah Tsunade, I promise to let you know if anything does happen. Thanks for checking up on me though. Call me again sometime. I have some stuff I have to take care of."

_"Goodbye Sakura. I'll check up on you in a few."_

I snapped my phone shut and yanked my shirt from my bag and over my head. Ryu was leaning against the doorway, leering down at me.

"What?" I asked as I forced myself to stand. "I lied to her ok? Arent you happy? I fucking saved your ass. Now I'm going to go get packed for my trip."

I ran up the stairs to my room and closed the door. I knew what I had to pack.

Impressing clientele. Yummy. With the wonderful Hidan no less. I do believe things are going to get interesting.

As I was finishing placing all my required gear in my bag Ryu knocked on the door.

"Yeah? You can come in. I'm done packing."

He came in and to my surprise Gaara was behind him.

"He says he needs to talk to you. Make it quick. I dont want anything happening in here." Ryu walked out leaving me to face the leader of the Sand.

"What are you doing here Sabaku? I didn't think me running into you a few times at school was worth a visit." I folded up a pair f shorts and shoved them in my bag.

"Actually i'm here to make a proposistion. I want you in my group."

I froze and looked up at him. He was dead serious. He was quite a sight, his muscled arms were crossed over his broad chest.

Sometimes it was hard to contain the saliva. "B-but why? I'm useless. I can't do anything helpful to the cause and at the moment i'm doing a job for Itachi for a few days."

"That's actually why I want you on my team. You have a decent body and definately above average looks. You can gather information for me."

I didn't know whether to be insulted at what he insuated or flattered that he had complimented my looks. I sighed.

"Would I have your protection, not yours alone but the Sands protection if I did join? Unless you can promise that I will in no way be harmed I can't. Besides. I'm pretty involved with the Akatsuki. I really don't want to get on Itachi's badside."

Gaara shrugged. "You would be as well protected as possible given certain situations. I can't promise that shit won't happen."

I grabbed my make-up and hair brush from the vanity and also shoved them in the bag. "Look. I am not sure I want to get far too involved with any of you three. I was attacked by Kiba and Sasuke. My guardian... I'm just not sure i'm safe anywhere. Maybe after i've thought about it. i'll talk to you in a week after this trip."

Gaara nodded. "I will get ahold of you then."

I watched as he walked from my room. I couldn't help but notice.. Yeah, ignore me.

All packed and ready to go. All I have left to do is wait...

**A/N:**

**Holy shit. I sorta didn't know which direction to take this chapter. O.O**

**I hope it didn't jump around too too bad.**

**I have been suffering writers block this entire re-write. just bear with me. =3**

**Oh and Sakura's ringtone for Tsunade is one of my favorite songs. Pocketful of sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield (how the fuck do you spell her last name?)**

**Laters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Did you ever cry**

**Chapter seven**

**With Sakura:**

Hidan came for me around one in the morning. What a dick. I was sleeping.

I grabbed my bag and walked out to the crazy man's car. This week was going to suck.

I really should have asked what kind of job this was. It could involve anything from drugs and weapons to smuggling animals and foreign girls. Remeber when I called myself supid? This counts.

"Look you little bitch. Itachi said to make sure you taken care of during this trip. I don't feel like doing the whole 'Keep my hands to myself' thing but I will do you one small favor. You do what I say and we'll be just fine. screw this up for us and I will make you miserable."

I sat as far away from him as I could. Instant discomfort was a less than wonderful feeling.

Once we reached the town we were supposed to, Hidan dragged me into the hotel we would staying at.

"Wow... It's..nice in here." I really couldn't help but notice there was only one bed.

"We are going to dinner in a few hours. Rest up and be sure you're ready. I don't want to have to drag your ass half naked to the resturant." I shifted nervously under his eyes. "I mean not that I would mind seeing you like that."

I shuddered and dropped onto the bed as he left the room.

It probably gets annoying hearing me say this can't be good. Well guess what?

It definately wasn't good. I closed my eyes to catch some sleep.

**Normal POV:**

Sakura groaned as she was shoved from the bed. "Wha- What the fuck?" She rubbed her lower back and winced. "Is it time to go?"

The silver haired man smirked down at her. "Not quite. I figured you wouldn't be ready if I just came to get you. Hurry up and get dressed. I want to get there early."

The girl sighed and crawled over to her bag. "I don't have anything fancy but I have something decent for tonight." She grabbed the clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

While she was showering and getting ready, Hidan started going through her stuff. He smirked when he came across her private stuff

"It's a real shame she's a virgin." He stored everything away. Sakura walked from the bathroom with a towel around her shoulders to keep her hair from dripping onto her clothes.

The self realized Jashin gave her an apreciaive once over. "Looking pretty good. Not quite up to the bar but I think you'll manage where we are going."

Sakura gritted her teeth and grabbed her shoes. "Let's go then. i'm ready." she follwed him out to the car.

"We are going to be meeting up with Orochimaru. You will keep your mouth shut about the allegations against him or you'll regret it."

Sakura tugged at her skirt uncomfortably. It had been two years since she wore it last and it appeared that she had grown a few inches. Hidan laughed.

"Don't bother covering up. You need to make sure these boys are distracted."

"Whoa! Boys? Plural?" She wanted to shrink into herself.

"Yes plural. Orochimaru will have two guests with him. Be flirty and make them drool. You can do that right Haruno?"

The pink haired girl bit her lip and nodded. "Y-yeah... I can do that."

Hidan pulled up to the resturant and grabbed Sakura. "Lets get going girl."

Orochimaru was waiting for them already.

"Well well Hidan. I wasn't expecting you to bring such a lovely guest. Are you going to introduce her?"

Sakura bit her lip nervously as she introduced herself. "I'm Haruno Sakura. Pleasure meeting you sir."

"Please, call me Orochimaru." His sinister smile made the girl uncomforatable.

Hidan made Sakura sit next to himself as they waited for Orochimaru's guests to arrive. Sakura's eye's widened when she saw who it was.

Kabuto and Sasuke walked up to the table. The younger Uchiha smirked.

"Hello there Sa-ku-ra. Didn't know you were going to be here." He sat by Orochimaru, close to Sakura.

"Good to see you two know eachother. That will help this along. Kabuto, this young lady is Sakura Haruno."

She nodded towards the two new arrivals and leaned back in her seat while Hidan and Orochimaru discussed business.

Sasuke turned to her. "So how did Ryu like those pictures?" he felt a sick satisfaction at the look of anger on her face.

"Well Uchiha, he actually enjoyed them. Thanks." she gritted her teeth when she felt his hand on her leg.

"Good to hear. We should take more."

Sakura bit her lip and looked down. an idea dawned on her.

_He wants me to flirt huh? i'll see what I can do here..._ she thought to herself. she leaned over closer to Sasuke, her low cut top revealing even more. "What a great idea actually. Unfortunately you're gonna have to convince me that its a good idea." she smirked and leaned back at the young man's semi-shocked expression. "Come on Sasuke. All you have to do is give me a good enough reason why I should and I will."

Hidan placed his arm around her shoulder. "Good girl." he whispered in her ear. He turned to Kabuto. "What are you working on now?"

Sakura pretended to be paying attention while the other man talked to Hidan.

After an hour or so Orochimaru stood with Sasuke and Kabuto to head out.

"Thank you for your business Hidan. I will see you and this lovely lady at the club tomorrow then."

Sakura smiled and shook hands with all three of them before they left. She turned to Hidan.

"It's none of my business so i'm not even gonna ask if what just went down was a good thing or not."

The Jashinite stood and stretched. "Keep thinking like that. It will keep you out of trouble.

Back at the hotel room, Sakura flopped onto the bed, too tired to change into bed clothes.

Hidan came out of the bathroom with a pair of boxers on. "You think you're going to bed like that?"

She nodded. "Too tired to change..." she laid out on her stomach and closed her eyes. She jumped when Hidan crawled over her.

"Change or i'll undress you and leave you in what's underneath."

Sakura groaned. "What I have covers enough so whatever." he untied the sides of the skirt and slid it off of her, his fingers pressing against her legs. Sakura turned slightly and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hidan... no."

She gasped as he torn her shirt and discarded it.

"Don't tell me no little girl." He grinned and laid on the bed. Sakura sighed and fell asleep.

**A/N:**

**Fuck re-writes. This sucks huh? I just hated how the old one was. It was one of my earlier writings. Kinda like Never Okay... I tried re-writing that one and I have to re-write the re-written version. I fail. I understand this. **

**REVIEW!**

**(DO IT!)**

**(the button below xD)**


End file.
